mightypartyfandomcom-20200214-history
Turf Wars
Turf Wars Mighty Party's "game within the game", Turf Wars can only be played while you are part of a Guild. As soon as you enter your first war, your faithful major-domo will be waiting for you with a little introduction and mini-tutorial. turfmajordomo.jpg|your majordomo introduces you to the turf mini-tutorial turftutorial01.jpg|turf mini-tutorial first part turftutorial02.jpg|turf mini tutorial, second part turftutorial03.jpg|turf mini-tutorial, third part Map You'll then be directed right into the Turf Wars Map. Maps change on a weekly basis. Top center you'll see which Tier you are currently playing. Tiers depend on your guild's War Ranking position. You'll see also two buttons: * Rules will direct you back to the mini-tutorial you saw on entering. * Rivals will take you to the Rivals List. Also you'll notice 2 countdowns: * Top countdown tracks how much time you have left until next Clash. * Bottom countdown tracks how long you have to wait still for next Reset. The bar on the right side shows the Turn advancement. The map contains a total of 30 tiles and is set in a grid structure of 6 columns numbered 1 to 6 and 5 lines named A to E. Tiles are named first by their line and then by their column, so first tile in grid is A1 and last is E6. By clicking on a tile, you'll see a description of what kind of tile it is, rewards it offers for capturing and holding it, bonuses that apply to troops sent into it and it's defence and riot chance. At first glance you'll notice 2 different kinds of tiles: clear tiles and building tiles. Each kind of tile offers different rewards (besides Contribution, which you get for all of them). You will notice that tiles on the border of the map offer lesser rewards than those closer to the center, and also that building tiles offer better rewards than clear tiles but are more difficult to capture too. All tiles that reward cards will give cards pertaining to the race assigned to the tile. There are 3 types of clear tiles, all of them reward Common cards: * Mountains: Give you bonus on Chaos troops. * Plains: Give you bonus on Order troops. * Forests: Give you bonus on Nature troops. You can find a random set of buildings from the following categories, all of them reward Influence: * Factory: Gives bonus to Order troops and rewards Gold Dust. * Gold Mine: Gives bonus to Nature troops and rewards Gold. * Lighthouse: Gives bonus to Order troops and rewards Rare cards. * Tree of Life: Gives bonus to Nature troops and rewards Rare cards. * Witch Hut: Gives bonus to Chaos troops and rewards Rare cards. * Altar: Gives penalty to Nature troops and rewards Epic cards. * Stronghold: Gives penalty to Order troops and rewards Epic cards. * Hell's Gate: Gives penalty to Chaos troops and rewards Epic cards. * Gem Mine: Gives penalty to ALL troops and rewards Gems.